Distant
by KagomesMagicalLife
Summary: Kagome is beaten raped and abused by Inuyasha. She fleas with Sesshomarus and Shippos help and is sent back to the future wounded. When she awakens she sees her cousin for the first time in years, What is he doing in Japan?
1. Chapter 1

New Story.!

Summary: Kagome is beaten raped and abused by Inuyasha. She fleas with Sesshomarus and Shippos help. She is sent back to the future wounded. When she awakens she sees her cousin Naruto. With starngers, What is Naruto doing in Japan.? And why does she feel so attched to the hansome stranger.?

_Ages:_

_Kagome: 18_

_Squad seven: 18_

_Kakashi: 21_

_Inuyasha and Gang ( Minus Shippo): 20_

_Shippo: 10  
_

**Disclaimer: I Dont own anything.!!

* * *

**"Imouto, Run now.!" Sesshomaru yelled blocking a yellow strike. Kagome stood back helplessly next to a scared Shippo. She was badly hurt her legs and arms were bruised. Her stomach held a huge gash and she could barely see due to unexpected attack. She has been trained by Sesshomaru for a year now and soon was adopted as his younger sister.

Inuyasha didnt like that at all. They have all defeated Naraku and have gone on with their lives. Miroku and Sango left together after their marriage in Kaedes village. Shippo still was with her, only because he had no where to go she didnt mind. She was glad he was there. Ever since Kikyo came back, Inuyasha has been colder to her. Kagome thought about not coming back but she continued to come back for Shippo, Sesshomaru and Rin. She was happy non the less.

That was before Inuyasha went nuts. Soon he started to hit her. Abuse her and rape her. Kaagome thought she could handle it. And she did. She only told Sesshomaru whats been happening. He countless tried to do something about it but Kagome stopped him every time.

And thats how all of this happened. Inuyasha tried to touch her again. She refused and he started beating her. Sessshomaru acted.

Now we begin our story...

"Move the hell out of the way.! This isnt your business.!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru punched him square in the stomach.

"Obviously it does. Kagome run."

"Sesshomaru.."

"Kagome your not going anywhere until you hand over Kikyos soul.!!"

Kagomes eyes widened. Then narrowed. How dare he...

"Its not hers its mine.!" Her eyes started to glow white. "Give it back.!" Kikyo who was off to the side started to glow a white color as well. Kagomes eyes started to flare like a fire as her sould emerged from Kikyos body causing a blinding light and a hurtful yell. The soul sprung into Kagomes body. She was whole again. Her eyes died down back to their original brown. She shook as she collapsed to her knees panting. Seshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Kikyo.. You killed her.. You Bitch.!!" Inuyahsa yelled as his eyes glowed red. He soon gained purple streaks and charged Sesshomaru with amazing speed. Drawing Toukijin He countered Inuyasha atck.

"For the last time Kagome.! Run.! Damnit.!" He couldnt hold off demon Inuyasha for long. Kagome looked up and nodded with silent tears. With the strength she had left she ran for the well. Shippo quietly helping her. The jewel glowing as she ran. Inuyasha saw her flea and growled angrily. He slashed his claw at Seshomaru which was blocked. throwing a kick and a strike he wounded his older brother. Inuyasha smirked when fresh blooded stained his hands.

"Blades of blood.!" Inuyasha shouted before Sesshomaru could register he had ben struck with ten blood red strikes. Forcibly being forced to the ground he was covered in blood and wounds. Inuyasha ran past his brothers body and went for Kagomes. Sesshomaru tried to stand but in no vail.

_'Kagome be careful..'_

* * *

Kagome and Shippo who was now in the clearing ran toward the well that was not far ahead of her.

"Kagome.!!" She heard a demonic voice yell. Shippo eyes widened when he saw Inuyasha come into the clearing. Shippo hurried Kaogme forward.

"Iron Rever Soul Stealer.!" Could be heard as five yellow streaks struck him and Kaogme in the back. They both yelped in pain as they both fell down the side of the well. A warm blue light engulfed them as they fell. Kagome, who was barely conscious toke out a set of bead. Chanting something under her breath the well glowed purple. When Shippo and her finally reached her home the well had stopped glowing.

Shippo cringed as the wound met dirt. He desperately tried to get Kagome up the well. With all his strength he managed but that was all.

"Someone help me please.!!" He yelled.

* * *

"Naruto is this it.?" A girl with bubble gum pink hair said/asked. She had emerald green eyes and wasnt that tall. she wore pink and red ith a plain whit circle on the back of her shirt. She had on long boots that showed her toes.

"Yeah. This is where my cousin lives its been a long time since ive seen her.." A boy with goldish hair explained. He had beautiful baby blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a black and orange jump suit.

"This is a shrine if im not mistaken. Right Naruto.?" A man with silver hair asked. It was slanted to the side. He wore a mask that covered the bottom of his face and he had a head band that covered one of his eyes. He had his nose into a book that was orange.

"Yeah thats right sensei." Naruto said ignoring the glare because of 'sensei.'

"Hn. Well what are we waiting for.?" Said a tall man. He had raven hair that was like the butt of a chicken in the back.** (no offense Sasuke i love you.!)** He had dep black eyes and was pale. He wore regular black pants and a white shirt with a Uchiwa fan on the back.

"sasuke right Naruto lets go."

"Right."

Making to the top of the stair a few minutes later they walked toward the front door. But was stopped. Naruto froze in place as he felt Kyuubi talking to him.

_**'Human. Cant you feel it.?'**_

_'Feel What.?_

**_'Another fox presence check that shed over there.'_**

Naruto looked toward where he was talking about._ 'You mean the well house..?'_

"Someone help me please.!!"

Squad seven heard a call.

"you heard that right.?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah lets go check it out.!" Naruto said as he and his group drew a kunai and ran for the shed. Opening it they gasped at what they saw.

* * *

"Thank kami. Help me please. Momma is badly hurt.!" Shippo exclaimed as he saw 4 unknown figures open the well house.

"Kagome.! What happened.!" Naruto exclaimed as he went to her side. Sakura assisted him.

"Ive never seen these kind of wounds before. The only time ive seen these is when i treat wounds made by ninja hounds.."

"So youre saying a dog did this.!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shutup Naruto.! Im not sure but i can heal them." Sakura made hand signs and her hand glowed green. Sasuke recognized these types of wounds. He had the same kind when he battled Naruto when he was being taken over by the nine tailed fox. It was demon wounds. Sakura tried her best heal them but it wouldnt work. Instead Sakura was repelled by a pink energy.

"What the hell.!" She said shaking her hand.

"you cant heal momma wounds with outside energy.." Shippo said standing. Sasuke and the team got a good look at him. He had carrot red hair and green eyes. Greener than Sakuras. and he had elf looking ears.

"come we need to take them in the house." Kakashi nodded and went off to the door to inform his aunt. Sakura tended to the young boy as Sasuke picked up the girl. She was a mess.

Kakashi walked behind them as they walked into the house only to be greeted by the girls mom.

"Oh dear.! Kagome.!" She exclaimed.

What had happened. And who was this girl.?

* * *

My first fic.! give me advice please.!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Kagome is beaten raped and abused by Inuyasha. She fleas with Sesshomarus and Shippos help. She is sent back to the future wounded. When she awakens she sees her cousin Naruto. With starngers, What is Naruto doing in Japan.? And why does she feel so attched to the hansome stranger.?

_Ages:_

_Kagome: 18_

_Squad seven: 18_

_Kakashi: 21_

_Inuyasha and Gang ( Minus Shippo): 20_

_Shippo: 10  
_

**Disclaimer: I Dont own anything.!!

* * *

**Currently Naruto and Kagomes mother were sitting in the living room with a wounded and unconcious Kagome on the couch. Shippou and the others were off to the side watching the scene.

"I dont understand how this could have happened... Shes never been hurt ike this before." The woman said. She then turned to Shippou. Shes met Shippou before through odd happenings. "Shippopu dear.. Can you please explain to me how this happened."

Shippou, who was bandaged up thanks to Sakura, nodded. "It was Inuyasha. He-He tried to touch her again-"

"Wait.. What do you mean again.?" Kagomes mom said confused. Shippou bit his lip. So she never knew..

"Yes. Inuyasha has been hurting Kagome alot latley since Kikyo cam back.. Hes rape her a couple of time. He tried to do it again but she wouldnt let him.. And Sesshomaru acted and they got in a big fight. And Kaogme tried to protect Sesshomaru and got hurt. He was struck down and me and momma had to flee. But we were struck to before we left.." He finished trailing. Sasuke listened to all this with interest. So did everyone else.

"What is he talking about.!!!" Naruto yelled. "Whos Inu.. whatever.! Whats going on.!!" Everyone in the room winced at his loudness. Kagomes mom sighed and explained everything that has happened since Kagome was fifteen. To say everyone was surprised. So demons do exist outside of thier village.

"..And ever since Kagome has benn sad. But also happy." She finished about 10 minutes later.

"Wow.." Sakura said. Kakashi comprehended everything. So this girl was a demon fighter and a prietess. She held healing chakra and different energy abilities. Kagomes body layed motionless on the couch.

"Naruto you never told your auntie why you were here. I havent seen you since you were small. Howve you been.?"

"Great Auntie.! Until now. Well im here because we had.. a task to do here and we just came by to visit a while and go back." Naruto said cautiously. Kagomes mom nodded and turned back to her daughter. The Shikon glowed brightly around Kagomes neck.

_"Where am i.?" A echo called. It was Kagome. She was in the middle of nothing. "Hello.!!!" She screamed. Soon her scream broke a pice of fabric. It sucked her in as if it was a vacuum. Kagome shrieked as she fell and hit the ground with a tyhud. She stood to her foot and rubbed her sore bottom. She saw herself she was glowing a light blue. _

_"Daddy.!!" A little girl yelled. She had long raven hair and black onyx eyes. She ran up to a man with chicken like hair and the same color eyes. He had pale skin and was very handsome. He picked up his daughter and smirked._

_"Dad.!"_

_Two other kids exclaimed. They were two boys. One had the same hair style as the mans. With brown eyes. And the other had a mix between the long style and the spiky style. He had the same onyx eyes. The said man greeted his other children._

_"Whats going on.?" Kagome said to no one in particular. "Hey excuse me.!" She tried to talk to them but they didnt hear her. They didnt even notice her. Soon another figure came into the picture. The woman had long raven hair and brown eyes. She had an extended belly signaling she was pregnant. Kagomes eyes widened as she realized.. It was her. Her.!_

_"What..." She trailed in shock. She watched as her older self went up to the 4 other figures. The man with the girl in his hands kissed her. Kagome couldnt help but.. blush.? As the kids 'ewwed.' Kagome soon found herself falling again. Away from the vision._

_

* * *

_"Look she stirring.!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto be quiet.!" Sakura said. They watched as Kagome stirred more and more. She soon opened her eyes. Only to see her mothers face.

"M.. mom.?" She said groggily. Kagomes mother gasped as her daughter arose from her laying position.

"Kagome.!" She said as she hugged her daughter who struggled for air.

"Kagome-itoko.!" Naruto said **(1)**

Kagome glanced at him.

"Naruto.? Naruto.!" She exclaimed as she reached for a hug. Which Naruto fully accepted. Kagome then looked around as she sensed energy signals. She saw a girl with bubble gum pink hair said/asked. She had emerald green eyes and wasnt that tall. she wore pink and red ith a plain whit circle on the back of her shirt. She had on long boots that showed her toes. She also saw a man with silver hair that was slanted to the side. He wore a mask that covered the bottom of his face and he had a head band that covered one of his eyes. He had his nose into a book that was orange. but he looked over it slightly looking at her. And lastly she saw a tall man. He had raven hair that was like the butt of a chicken in the back.** (no offense (Again) Sasuke)**. He had deep black eyes and was pale. He wore regular black pants and a white shirt with a Uchiwa fan on the back.

_'Its him.!'_ Kagome xclaimed in her mind. A flash of her vision came by. She shook her head and blushed a bit, again. Then she turned to her cousin.

Sasuke meanwhile watched as she examined everyone. But when she looked at him she shook her head and blushed.. then turned away.?

_'Whats with her.? Hn. Whatever.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, What are you doing here. I havent seen you in awhile." Naruto explained what he was doing in Japan.

"Well. I hope your here awhile."

"Yeah you bet.! But Kagome.. We still have to talk about whats been happening lately." Naruto said seriously. Kagomes face fell. She bowed her head.

"Later.. O-okay.?"

Naruto nodded a little mad at himself for making her sad. Then the day went on Kakashi and the others were offered to stay the night. Sakura stayed with Kagome in her room and Naruto bunked with Souta. while Sasuke and Kakashi got to sleep in the two spare bedrooms they had.

* * *

**Midnight**

_"Sasuke.! Come on stop it.!" The older Kagome yelled. Sasuke wouldnt stop tickling her. She was laughing so hard she was crying._

_"Make me." He said tickling her more. _

_"Okay.! Okay.! I give in.!" She said out of breath. Soon Sasuke stopped adn Kagome wiped her tears away. She looked up into those black eyes and smiled. Sasuke caught her smile and smiled softly back. He leaned forward and kissed her again. Fully. _

Kagome gasped as she awoke. These dreams.. are they dreams. Well whatever they were.! They were wierd. She looked over her bed to notice Sakura still sound asleep on her futon. Careful not to awake her Kagome slipped out of be and walked downstairs. She heard a creak coming toward the steps. thinking it was a robber she crouched down ready to pounce. As soon as the creaking came toward the last step she jumped from out the corner and tackled the person to the ground.

"What the fuck.!" The person said. He was strong. Yeah HE was strong. They tossed and truned until Kagome had him pinned. She sat on his belly.

"Who the hell are you.?" She asked due to the darkness.

"What do you mean who am i.? Im Sasuke.!" The man said. Sasuke.? Kagome cursed in her head and quickly got off of him. Turning on the nearest light she glanced at the now angered Sasuke.

"Im sorry.. I thought you were a robber.. or sorry.." She said quickly remembering her visions. Sasuke just grunted and glanced at her as well. Now that she was washed up she looked way nicer. She had raven hair and a tall lean fit body. She could pass for anUchiha but her eyes gave it away.

"Next time. Check before you tackle someone." He said irritated. Kagome huffed. She saiud she was sorry what else did he want.

"Okay.." she trailed. Soon he walked back upstairs. Kagome sighed. Being around him was going to be more diffucult than sh ethought or in this case envisioned.

* * *

**(1)**= Cousin


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kagome is beaten raped and abused by Inuyasha. She fleas with Sesshomarus and Shippos help. She is sent back to the future wounded. When she awakens she sees her cousin Naruto. With starngers, What is Naruto doing in Japan.? And why does she feel so attched to the hansome stranger.?

_Ages:_

_Kagome: 18_

_Squad seven: 18_

_Kakashi: 21_

_Inuyasha and Gang ( Minus Shippo): 20_

_Shippo: 10_

_""Talking_

_''Thinking **''Kyuubi**  
_

_"~"Kitstune(Sp.?)  
_

**Disclaimer: I Dont own anything.!! (Again)

* * *

**Squad seven awoke to a delicious aroma. Walking down stairs Kakashi Naruto Sakura was met with Kagomes mom making breakfast and Sasuke and Kagome at the table.

"Oh. Good morning you three. Sleep well.?" Momma Higurashi asked.

They all nodded. Sakura watched Kagome and Sasuke interact. They didnt speak and there was an awkward tension between them. She wondered what happened.

Kagome tried her hardest not to look at Sasuke. Because everytime she did her visions would come up.

_'Why cant i look at him. Its not like those visions are real.. right.?'_ Kagome thought.

"Well Kagome what do you have planned for today.?" Her mother asked. Kagomes thoughts were interupted.

"Well.. Im not sure. I think i should heal up some more."

"Good for you. Let me know what you decide."

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome." A groggily voce said. She looked up and spotted Shippo. He had just got up. And his tail was sticking out.!

"~Shippo your tail is out.!~" She said. Shippo quickly hid his tail. Kagome sighed and turned back to the table.

Only to find people staring at her like she was crazy.

"What the fuck was that.?!" Naruto said.

"Hey watch your language young man.!" Kagomes mother siad. Naruto mumbled a sorry and then looked at Kagome for an answer.

"Its Kitstune(sp.?) The ancient language of fox demons. I learned it when i adopted Shippo." She explained.

"Eh.? Shippos a fox demon.?" Naruto looked at the young boy who was in the chair next to Kagomes.

"Yes Kyuubi." Shippo said. Konoha ninja gasped. He knew about the nine tailed fox.

"Dont even ask. Yeah, i can sense the nine tails inside of Naruto." Shippo said eating his food. Everyone skipped the conversation and went back to eating.

* * *

After breakfast Kagome had gotten in the shower. After she dressed she started to heal her wounds with her miko ki. She sighed and soon got dressed.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi sat under the Sacred tree.

"So what do you think about her.?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"I like her." Sakura said.

Kakashi agreed.

"I think shes hiding something." Sasuke stated.

"What.?" Naruto asked.

"We heard here story of her past and most of the present, but i think shes hiding something more." He explained further.

"What do you think shes hiding Sasuke-kun.?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I dont know.."

"Well we will see." Kakashi said.

* * *

Kagome was downstairs with Shippo.

"Kagome i think they are hiding something."

"What do you mean.?"

"I mean i know Naruto has a demon in him. But what about that Sasuke guy.? I feel something disturbing about his energy. It mostly comes from his neck."

"Really.? Im glad you said that because ive felt it too. And that Kakashi and Sakura. They all give out inhuman energy, but they're no demons.." Kagome trailed. Then her dreams came back to her when she thought about Sasuke. She shook her head and blushed.

"Ill be back okay Shippo. Go play with Souta for me okay.?"

"Okay."

Kagome then exited the living room back to her room.

* * *

Kagome opened and locked her bedroom door. Sitting on the bed she thought.

* * *

Sasuke was walking around the shrine when he spotted Kagome through her bedroom window. He frowned and jumped toward it. Opening the latch by pouring chakra into it he stepped into her room startling her.

"What.?! Sasuke.?"

Sasuke looked around and then looked at her again. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke.

"What are you hiding.?"

Kagome blinked at him. "What are you talking about.?"

Sauske walked toward her. Soon he was right in front of her. Leaning forward he looked into her eyes.

"Dont give me that. What. Are. You. Hiding.?" He grounded out. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and glared back at him.

"I dont have to tell you anything." She challenged. They glared at each other for a long time. Sasuke growled and soon backed away.

"Hn."

"..If i tell you. You have to tell me."

"What.?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"You.. Theres something about you. Something dark. Whats that all about.?"

Sasuke went silent. Kagome raised her brows.

"Thats none of your concern." He said coldly. Kagome was taken back. Why did he attitude change so quickly. Sasuke started to walk toward the door.

"Wait.!" Kagome grabbed his forearm.

"What do you want.!" He said dangerously low.

"Stay and talk. Ill tell you everything.." She trailed. He blinked and turned leaning against the wall.

"Fine."

"Well.. You were right. I was hiding something. But only because i thought it didnt matter. The truth is im alot different than what i seem to be.." Sasuke raised a brow. "You see about a few months ago i was adopted into the family of Inu youkai. My brother Sesshomaru and i preformed a blood bond. Thats how we are connected and when the bond was taking place i adopted some of his powers. As well as my son Shippos. I adopted him by demon law and gained some of his abilities as well. I guess you could say im a Human/inu youkai/kitstune/miko." She said.

"Thats very hard to belive. And you dont even look it." He said motioning to her appearance.

"Do you want to see what i really look like.?"

Sasuke nodded. He hoped she wasnt a monstrous cat with three tails..

Kagome stood up straight and closed her eyes. A pink glow surrounded her as it spread across her body changing.

When the light died down she was completely different. Her hair was long, black and really straight and silky. Her eyes went from brown to light blue. Lighter than Narutos. Her skin grew paler and she gained a tattoo on her forehead. It consists of a pink round jewel and a prple cresent moon outlining the left side. She grew fangs and claws and even a white tail. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. It looks nothing like the nine tails coat or anything. Now he was confused.

"Ta Da." She said.

He huffed as she changed back into her human form.

"Alright.." She sat on the ground. "..Your turn."

"Hn." He said turning out the door. Kagome fell anime style.

"Hey coward.! What happened to your side of the agreement.?!" She said dumb folded.

Sasuke paused for a minute. "Ninjas." Was all he said and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Ninjas.?" Kagome whispered.

* * *

"Hey Teme.! Where have you been.?!" Naruto yelled from the tree.

"Hn."

"Gosh Teme. You dont have to be so secretive." Naruto sweat dropped. "Well i found out some new things about this place."

"Hn.?" Sasuke sat down.

"Well according to my Aunt. This tree is the tree of ages. It has last for over 50 years and according to her it was even in the time era Kagome used to travel in." Sasuke nodded at the info.

"Saske-kun, Naruto.! There you are come on.! we have to start our assignment.!" Sakura yelled next to Kakashi who was reading his book. Sasuke and Naruto made there way to them as someone exited the house. It was Kagome.

"Hey Kagome-Itoko.! where are you going.?"

Kagome looked at them and smiled. "To get some medicine. Ive been feeling sick for the past few weeks."

"Oh okay.! See you later." Naruto stared at the girl. There was something amiss..

"Wait.! Ill go too.!" Sakura said. Everyone looked at her. "Well i need to get some more bandages and things so you guys go ahead." The men of squad seven shrugged and headed out.

"Alright.. Sakura was it.?" Kagome asked but Sakura just narrowed her eyes at her. Kagome was taken back. "Is there something wrong Sakura.?"

Then in a flash Kagome dodged a energy filled punch from Sakura.

* * *

"So whats the assignment again.?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. Kakashi rolled his one visible eye. "Well Lady Tsunade got word from a spy that the Akatsuki are here looking for something. Or someone."

"Whos this someone.?" Sasuke asked.

"I dont know. Thats all the report said. But we were told to look out for strange energy signals."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and searched some more.

* * *

Kagome flipped back away from Sakura who was charging for another punch.

"Sakuras what the meaning of this.?!" Sakura didnt respond as she punched and kicked Kagome. Well at least tried. Kagome dodged her attacks easily but very cautious not to re open her wounds. Sakura soon gave up with punches and made hand signs. Kagome stopped to look, but kept her guard hand glowed blue as she charged with amazing spped. Kagomes high senses allowed her to avoid her, but as Sakuras hand grazed her shoulder she felt a muscle in her shoulder rip. Yelping in pain she moved away from Sakura who turned toward her again and smirked. Kagome growled as she healed her shoulder. Sakura charged again. Kagomes eyes glowed white out of her anger.

"Enough.!!" She roared.

* * *

Sasuke stopped on top of a building. Kakashi put his book away as he too sensed it. Naruto looked at them.

**'Miko..'** Kyuubi growled inside of Naruto.

_'Miko.? Kagome..' _Naruto then leaped off of the building with Sasuke and Kakashi in tow.

* * *

Sakura stopped in mid0 charge terrified. Kagomes body flared with white energy as she lifted her hand and let it fly toward her. Sakura screamed as she was sent backwards and was slammed against a tree. Kagome then collapsed and panted on her knees. Sakura managed to stand and shook violently a line of blood trickled from her head and mouth.

"I-i knew it. Y-your the one we are l-looking for..." Sakura then fell unconscious.

This is the scene Squad seven walked in on.

"Sakura-chan.! Kagome..? Whats going on.?!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

She was the on huh.?

* * *

**Review. Pwease:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura-Chan wake up.!" Naruto said holding her. Sakura wouldnt budge. "Kagome. Whats going on.? What did you do to her.?"

Kagome panted and shook her head. "I didnt kill her. Only knocked her out."

"Why.?" Kakashi asked.

"She attacked me out of no where. She punched at me kicked at me and unattached my shoulder musle. I had to defend myself, but i got a little angry there."

"Naruto bring Sakura inside. We have to talk." Kakashi said as he walked inside followed by Naruto carrying Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Kagome._ 'She beat Sakura with one attack..'_ Sasuke held a hand to her. She looked at him and let him help her up.

* * *

"Your a what.?" Kagome said. She sat next to Shippo on the couch while Sasuke and his team sat across from her. Sakura still unconcious.

"A ninja yeah." Naruto said.

Kagome started to giggle. "Oh, Naruto you know as well as i that ninjas dont exist."

"Its true, belive it or not Kagome. Me, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sent here by the leader of our village to find a person with special abilities." Kakashi said.

Kagome raised a brow. "And you think its me.?"

Kakashi nodded. "You are in great danger." Kagome sighed.

_'Like ive never been in before..'_ She thought.

"You see there is this organization called the Akatsuki. They are a group of rogue, or run away, ninjas that cause problems all over the nations. Right, now they are trying to invade our village. But as of today most of their members have been put in a coma or have been left dead. If they can get a hold onto your abilities they could bring back or reserect their lost members." Kakashi explained. Kagome took in the information with less surprise.

"But Why would they need me.? I cant control my abilities at all, so they wont be getting much help."

Kakashi shook his head. "They wont need you to be able to control anything. They are capable of sucking your abilities away from you and using as thier own." Kagomes brows raised. "Now you see the cautions. We cant let you be caught by them."

Kagome nodded. "So what do you want me to do.?"

Squad seven looked at each other. "Well We think the best thing for you to do is come with us to Konoha."

* * *

"There she is." A voice said in the scared tree.

"Well what do you want do.? Should we grab her now.?" A blue man asked.

The man said nothing. _'I can see it.. Hes in there.. hes going to try to get in my way.'_

"Itachi.? Hello.?"

"Lets get this over with..." Itachi said.

* * *

"Do you feel that.?" Kagome asked. Kakashi turned to the window only to have it crash into pieces. Naruto blocked Sakura from the glass cause she was right under it. Then entered Kisame and Itachi. Kagome stared at the two. They destroyed her whole living room for gods sake.

The man with the black long hair stared at her with red eyes. If she looked closey she could see that his eyes hel three tomoes in side. And one interesting factor.. He looked like Sasuke. The other man was beastly looking. He had pale blue skin and what looked to be gills on his face. His eyes were small and beady almost killer like. He smirked a shark like grin at her. He pointed his big sword at her.

"You girl. Your coming with us." He said. Kagome backed away as Sasuke Naruto and Kakashi surrounded her. She saw Kakashi remove the head band around his eye showing the same kind of eye as the man with the black hair.

"I see your still getting in my way." The Sasuke look alike said. "I dont want any trouble. Just give me the girl."

Just then Kisame attacked. He charged forward making everyone separate. Kakashi and Naruto went for Itachi while Sasuke stayed infront of her for protection. Shippo who was standing next to her pulled her toward the door. She refused to leave them alone though. Kisame made a series of hand signs.

_'Strange..'_ Kagome thought

"Water Style: Hurricane flood." Just then water started flowing all through the house. Kagome could hear Souta and her family upstairs struggling to not float away.

As Itachi blocked Kakashi and Narutos advances he made him a series of hand signs as well.

"Earth Style: Barrier Wall." Bricks of dirt mud and all kinds of earth surrounded them. The water filled up the wall until it was like a swimming pool. The ninja quickly pushed Chakra to thier feet and stood on top of the water. Kagome and her family were forced to stay into the airless water as the ninja fought above. Kagome went to Sakuras side as she still hasnt awoken. She hoped that they finished soon.

* * *

Above Sasuke and Kisame were engaged in a Taijutsu battle. Kisame of course was using his sword. Sasuke charged for a punch. Kisame blocked his punch and countered with a kick to the head. Sasuke ducked and grabbed his leg swinging him over him and making him fall on the surface of the water.

"Not bad kid.. But.!" Sasuke was then hit from behind by the real Kisame. The shadow clone poofed away as The shark man chuckled. "I'd except you tobe at least as good as your brother.. But i guess i was wrong." Sasuke growled as he felt a familiar burn to his neck.

* * *

Kagome mean while had a hard time breathing. How could she get rid of this water.?

_'Wait.! I know!'_ Kagome thought as she arose in the water and held out her palms to the wall. _'Remember....'_

**FlashBack**

_"Listen up Kagome.." Sesshomaru started. "To start off you must learn how to use your abilities to thier extent."_

_"Full extent.?"_

_"Hn. You are a preistess yes.?" Kagome nodded. "Preistess have a natural ability top use thier natural surroundings to thier use. Say for example your arrow. When you get ready to fire you take in the ki form your own energy and the surrounding natural energy." Kagome nodded. "So with a bow or not, you are still able to bend the energy around you to your will, and this is what we will work on."_

**EndOfBack**

_'I've never tried it in use before.. but..'_ She placed her hands in the stance of using a bow and arrown. _'I hope this works..' _Gather he ki and the energy given off by the water and the wall she was able to create a massive ball of enegry. She aimed it at the wall. _'Go..!'_

When she released the energy it pierced the wall until it disintigrated. Soon all the water floated out of the hole.

* * *

The ninja on top glanced at the water as it seeped through the wall.

Kakashi stared at Kagome as she fainted from exhaustion. _'Amazing..'_.

After all the water seeped out The Higurashi family layed to the side.

_'Alright time to finish this..'_ Kakashi rapidly made hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." The water that was left formed into a dragon and charged at Itachi.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu." Itachi said as he blew out a huge fire ball. The water dragon became steam. as no one could se.

"Rasengan.!" Could be heard coming from Naruto as he Pierced Kisame with Rasengan blowing him away into the forest next to the house. Blood followed him as well. Itachi turned a glare toward them. Sasuke glared right back at him.

"Itachi.."

"Sasuke.." Itachi turned toward the rest of the gang. "We will finish this later.." Then he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Kagome.. Kagome.." Thats what she awoke too. Glancing around she spotted a soaked Naruto smiling at her. "Come on dude.. Get up.. Theyre gone now. Youre safe."

Kagome rose until she was sitting and looked around her family looked worrie at the crumbled mess that was thier house. Sakura had finally woken up and she making her hand glow green. It looks as if she was healing herself. Sasuke was looking in the same spot that that guy had left in. Kakashi sat panting.

"Kagome see. Now do you beilve us.?" Naruto asked. Kagome looked a him and nodded.

"Naruto why.?" She said shadowing her face. Naruto raised a brow. Kagome looked over to her familys stressful face. "Why does this always happen to me.?" She started to shed tears..

**TBC

* * *

(This was not revised.!) Review pwease;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter!

* * *

"So another journey.." Souta started as he watched his sister grab some stuff from her room. To him it seems like fate always messes with his sister. She can never be happy, without have a problem. He watched her stuff clothes into her bag she used to take with her from the past.

"I'm sorry Souta.. I'll be back i promise." She kissed his head as they walked down the stairs. Sakura and the others ready to go. Kagome's mom watched her as she went to the ninja. She sighed knowing her daughter was always fates toy, her dad also knew. But he had high hopes for Kagome and thought she could manage on her own somehow. "Alright Kagome. I guess I'll see you later dear." Her mother said. Kagome hugged her mother tightly before waving. "I will come back! Take care of Shippo for me!" She said as she walked next to her cousin. She didn't want to leave Shippo behind, but she didn't want him getting hurt.

* * *

"Where is your home?" Kagome asked Naruto. He looked but Kakashi answered. "Well when we turn this corner, we have to teleport to a forest." Kagome nodded._ 'Wait teleport..'._ Sasuke walked in thought. His mission was to protect to find out what the Akatsuki was up to and what they were looking for. He then finds out that his brother is after this girl with unusual powers, and this girl.. she's been though a lot. She's over protective, quiet and, unusual. But most of all, it intrigued him. He found her interesting somehow. Maybe it's the way she looks at him, blush and look away. No that's not it. Or could it be how she overpowered him, and took down Sakura with ease. Yeah. that's it. "Alright Kagome hold on!" Naruto said as he grabbed her by the waist. The team made a sign with their hands, and before she knew it they poofed into a forest.

"Wow.." Kagome said as she followed them. They walked for fifteen minutes, until they came upon huge gates with leaf signs on it. She gaped as men who dressed like Kakashi, walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hello! Welcome back!" One of them said. "Who's this?" They motioned toward her. "That's my cousin Kagome Higurashi. As to why she's here that's confidential." Naruto said. The guards nodded. "Well I'm sure Lady Hokage will be waiting on your report. See ya!" The they both went back to their posts." The ninja and Kagome walked through the gates. "Um, What's Hokage?" Kagome asked. "Well the Hokage is the leader of the village. The strongest ninja." Sakura explained. Kagome nodded taking in the info. She glanced around and noticed almost everyone around had on head bands. Markets were here and there as were homes and huge Mansions. "Don't worry Kagome, you will get used to all of this soon enough." Kakashi said through his reading.

Kagome hoped so. For her sake.

* * *

"Come in." She heard a lady say as the entered a office. Squad seven then bowed with a 'Hokage-sama.' Kagome flushed as the lady known as Hokage stared at her strangely. she had brown eyes and blonde hair the was pulled into two hanging ponytails. There was also another woman with black hair standing by her side. She was holding a pink pig.

"And who might this beautiful lady be?" The lady asked. Kakashi, who put his book away, rose from bowing as everyone else. "My lady this is Kagome Higurashi, she is Naruto's cousin. We found out recently that the Akatsuki organization is targeting her." The Hokage's eyes widened for a split second. "How?" Kakashi filled her in on the recent events including what happened with Sakura. The Hokage nodded. "Alright, Well Kagome Higurashi," Kagome straightened. "My name is Tsunade, i will be assigning you on watch. I hope you understand how your life is effective to this whole village." Kagome nodded. 'I'm effective to this whole village..' "Okay. I will be assigning you a place to stay, Any volunteers?" Kakashi shook his head. "I would but i share a room with Genma." Sakura also shook his head. "I live with my mother." Naruto was about to say something but Sakura stopped him. "She wouldn't want to stay in Naruto's either! It's a mess!" Sakura said. He pouted. Tsunade turned to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. "I'll take her." Sakura looked at him. "I have the room at my compound."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well then. Kagome you are to stay with Sasuke at all times. We can't risk you bieng captured." Squad seven nodded as Kagome nodded hesitantly. _'Of all people him... Man i hope i stop dreaming...'_ Then they were dismissed.

* * *

It was about seven p.m when they were dismissed from Tsunade's office. They stood outside of the entrance.

"Well Kagome-itoko1 I'll see you tomorow. And Teme! Don;t you try anything with my cousin got it."

Sasuke would have hned. But he wanted to have a little fun with this. He smirked and said, "What if i do?" Naruto growled at him. "I'll rip your head off!" He shouted. Sakura shook her head as she said goodbye and dragged Naruto with her. Kakashi disappeared, because he had to do a missions report. Kagome gulped she was Left with him alone. Sasuke started to walk, she walked behind so she won't get lost. They walked for awhile until they came to a huge mansion. Kagome gaped at it. It held fans everywhere. "You really.. live here?" Sasuke took that as a dumb question. "If i didn't then why would we come here?" Kagome flushed as they walked inside. She left her shoes at the door and followed him through the house. It had so may rooms, but no one was there. She began to wonder why it was so empty. Along they way the past a room with huge doors. S?he stopped at them._ 'I sense a lot of Trauma here.. blood lust, and death... what happened here?' _She looked at the doors briefly before running to catch up to Sasuke.

They stopped at a room. "This is your room. There is a bathroom 2 doors down on the right and my room is right there next to it. Kitchen is around that corner and the training yard in to the right of the kitchen." Sasuke said with no problem. Kagome sunk the info into her ind so she won't get lost. He then walked toward where his room was.

"Wait!," She stopped him. "Thank you.." He waved without turning around, and kept walking.

* * *

"Finished!" She said quietly as she finished unpacking. The room was all black much to her liking. She glanced around and instantly got bored. Walking out of her room she started to walk around the huge mansion. She turned many of corners until she came to the room she sensed. Her hands shook as she reached for the handle. 'Should i even be doing this.. I'm totally violating his space, but my aura won't rest until i find out what's in here..' She pulled the handle as dust flew from the opening. She walked in slowly. She gasped at the sight on the floor there was dried up blood that stained the wood. Out linings of bodies lay almost all erased.. _'What is this..?'_

"What are you doing in here!" Sasuke yelled. Kagome whipped around to see an angry Sasuke looking back at her.

"I was-"

"Who said you could enter here!" He yelled again this time his eyes changing to red with markings. Kagome backed away from his aura. It reminded her so much of Sesshomaru.

"Sasuke I'm sorry.. I was just curious.." Sasuke let out an angry sigh. "Keep your curiosity to yourself. Get out of here." He then moved out the door enough for her to get through. Kagome quickly went out and back to her room.

Sasuke slammed the corridor shut, and watched her run off. He had a feeling he made a big mistake yelling at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter.. :D

_

* * *

_The next day, Kagome awoke to the bright sun. Memories of Last night coming back to her. She quickly put out those thoughts immediately ashamed of herself for invading someones property. She rose from her dark bed, and glanced at the clock.

_8:00 am_

Not the earliest shes gotten up. She went to her dresser and picked out a pair of Capri's and a tank top. It was summer, very hot. She walked out of her room.

_'Which way was the bathroom again..'_ She cursed herself. Taking her chances she walked out of her room closing the door and walked around the corner. Bad idea. She bumped into something very hard and fell to the ground, rubbing her butt. "A wall.."

She looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at her, somewhat amused. He put out a hand for her, which she took. Then went down to get her stuff, blushing that her underwear was exposed. She turned to him with an embarrassed blush. "Uh, look Sasuke about last night.."

She stopped when he shook his head. "I shouldn't have yelled." That's all he said and moved to walk by, "Wait!" He stopped but didn't turn. "Uh, where's the bathroom again." He turned and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Thanks. And sorry." Kagome turned and walked down to the bathroom, wondering what today will bring.

* * *

"Oi, Kagome-itoko!"

She groaned when she was developed into a big bear hug. "Naruto-kun, that hurts.." she managed to get out. Naruto laughed as he set her back down on the ground. "Sorry, I haven't seen you all night, and I was afraid that living with Teme you would have killed yourself." He glared at Sasuke.

"Hn."

Kagome laughed. She turned to Sakura who, was blushing. why? Because Sasuke was standing next to her. Kagome smiled at Sakura's antics, that's how she used to act around Hojo, before the feudal era. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!"

"Ohayo, Kagome-san!"

Kagome looked around. The bridge they were on was red and huge. They sat around waiting, Kagome was confused. Was Kakashi always this late?

Three hours later. She sighed. Late is okay but Three hours, what's he doing?

"Yo," They looked toward the Tori of the bridge, finding Kakashi smiling and waving with one hand.

"Your late again!" Naruto and Sakura pointed while Sasuke frowned. Kagome laughed.

"Oh, good morning Kagome, i didn't know you would be here." He pulled out his book and walked toward a clearing, Naruto told her it was called Training ground seven. "Alright, just sparring today, please nothing major." Kakashi sat and buried his face into his book.

"I call teme!" Naruto surprisingly grabbed Sasuke by the forearm and dragged him over to the side. Kagome blinked and sweat dropped. She turned to Sakura, "What was that all about?"

Sakura shrugged. "I have no idea.."

Kagome shrugged. "Kagome would you like to spar?" Sakura smiled. Even though deep down she knew she could beat her.

"Sure." It's been a long time since she's practice. Kagome walked a feet away and lowered into a stance, Sakura didn't recognize. Sakura put on her gloves and put up her fists. Although they didn't notice, Kakashi watched them from the top of his book.

Sakura ran in first, not full speed though.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and smiled. Sakura aimed a punch for her head, not surprised Kagome dodged. Using her other fists she aimed for her stomach. Surprised when Kagome grabbed her fists that aimed for her stomach and swung her. Sakura caught herself and skidded.

_'She might not look it, but she's powerful..'_

Kagome didn't falter her stance when Sakura came to her again, full speed. Tsuande taught her many things, and speed was one thing.

_'Let's see how fast she is..'_

Kakashi smirked behind his book. Sakura was fast, even though she wasn't as powerful without her super strength. Her speed made up for it. Sakura seemed to disappear,

_'I got her..'_ Sakura punched at her one by one, not stopping, from many places. Her eyes widened when Kagome seemed to not get hit by them. Her body was graceful, and moved through every opening she had. One more punch to her head, Kagome ducked and upper cutted Sakura, causing her to wince and fall on her back.

"Wow.." Naruto whispered. "She beat Sakura-chan.. and she wasn't even trying.." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in curiosity. Strange, she holds back, but has enough power to beat Sakura. And she wasn't even a shinobi.

Kagome bent near Sakura, apologizing, deep down, she knew she went to far.

"Sakura-san I'm sorry!"

Sakura just chuckled, kind of embarrassed she lost. "It's okay Kagome-chan.. It's sparring after all." Kagome nodded hesitantly and helped her up.

Kakashi nodded as he put his book away. He got up and walked toward the two girls.

"Huh Kakashi-sensei.." Kakashi frowned, "I mean Kakashi, you never train with us."

"I know, I just want a quick spar with Kagome is all." Kagome blinked. He wants to spar with her?

Kagome shrugged, she was excited. Sasuke and Naruto, was surprised, that Kakashi would want to spar with her. He didn't spar at all. And he didn't even have his book out.

Kakashi walked a foot back and stood still while Kagome re-entered her stance. Sakura sat on the ground in the spot Kakashi was, watching closely.

"Alright here I go." Kakashi disappeared.

Kagome looked at the spot where he once stood. Crossing her arms over her side, she blocked Kakashi's punch. He disappeared again and she jumped from a swing kick landing the opposite way where she stood.

_'There..'_ She grabbed his leg and swung him toward the ground. The impact was hard, but surprised he poofed away.

_'What was that..'_ She asked getting back into her stance. She disappeared right before there eyes, only to hear impacts of skin. A fight was going on, and it was too fast for the audience to see.

Sasuke watched Kagome punch Kakashi only for him to block it and return it. She was good, very good. The power she showed at her house flashed back to his mind. He still had to figure out what her secret was.

Sakura's hand twitched. Kagome was amazing, to be able to take on Kakashi and her at the same time, in this weather. Her training must have been advanced. Sakura bit her lip as Kagome and Kakashi reappeared sweating.

Kagome was glad that she wore a tank top. It was hot. She smirked as Kakashi disappeared more quickly, he was getting serious.

She twisted backwards, out of line of the punch of fury. Leaping off of one foot, she punched as he swung to the left. Her foot turning to him and missing his arm by an inch. Kagome back flipped when Kakashi attempted to grab her arms.

Kakashi stopped and smiled under his mask. "Wow.. I'm impressed." Kagome got out of her stance and wiped her brow as her cousin and Sasuke came over.

"Your awesome Kagome-chan!" He hugged her again. Kagome coughed when he let her go. "But you are sweaty," He joked. Kagome frowned, but then laughed.

Kakashi and Sakura joined the laughter. Sasuke didn't say or do anything, but couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

**TBC**

Wow it's been awhile sine i updated here.. :D


End file.
